Breathe
by horizontal stripes43
Summary: A songfic about Eli and Clare. Eli goes to Clare when she needs him most. "Take the world off your shoulders and put it on me."


**A/N: This is my first Degrassi fic, everyone! So please, constructive critism, no hating. Its a songfic, Breathe by Ryan Star. Eclare. I don't own Degrassi, but this is my idea, no stealing.**

_**Breathe**_

* * *

"Eee-lii!" I heard the taunting voice of Fitz outside my house.

"What the hell?" I murmured as I glanced outside to see the King of Losers himself, minus his royal court, standing on my front lawn.

I managed to pull myself up on my knees and opened the window. "Scram, Fitz."

He laughed. "I just wanted you to know that I saw _your girlfriend. _She looked pretty upset, so I offered her my company. Sadly, she declined."

_What? Clare? What happened to her?_

"Where?" I shouted down, scrambling out of bed. I shoved on my boots as Fitz shouted, "That particular piece of info will cost you, Goldsworthy!"

I was already down the stairs and flinging open the door. "Name your price."

Fitz smirked. "You stay out of my way."

"That simple? OK, deal." I held out my hand, but Fitz was shaking his head.

"No, no. I don't think you understand. I know a guy who would love to mess around with a person like you; get the picture? So if you protect your little friends, or even your girlfriend for that matter, then I give him this address and a time. You hear me?" Fitz still had that smirk on his face. I wanted so badly to make it disappear, but I had to get to Clare.

"Loud and clear. I let you rule the school unchallenged." I lifted my hand again, and Fitz shook it, "Now where is Clare?"

He started back towards his car. "East side of town. By the bar. You'll figure it out."

"_Give me an address, Fitz!"_ I yelled, running towards him. But it was too late. With a little wave, he revved his engine and sped away.

I sighed, jumped into my hearse, cranked the stereo, and headed east.

_**She's fine, most of the time **_

_**She takes her days with a smile**_

_**She moves like a dancer in light **_

_**Spinning around to the sound **_

I wasn't too familiar with the bars around Degrassi, but I knew there weren't too many on the east side. Pulling into the first one, I left the car running and did a quick search.

No Clare.

Instead of driving, I ran down the street to the next bar, looked around, and was about to head back to Morty, when I heard quiet sobbing coming from the alley next door.

_**But sometimes she falls down**_

"Clare?" I peered down the alley but didn't see anyone.

I heard another sniff. "Eli?" A head peeked up behind the dumpster. "Dear God, what are you wearing?"

I studied myself in the dark. Black boxers, a black wife-beater, and my black combat boots. _Not very fashionable._ In my haste to get to Clare, I had forgotten about my clothes. Whoops.

I grinned at her. "Oh this? This is my 'Mission-To-Rescue-A-Girl-With-Pretty-Eyes' outfit. Like?"

She half laughed, half sobbed. "I wouldn't exactly say its your style… Why are you here?"

I sat down beside her. "A better question is, why are you? A bar, Clare? I thought you were above that."

She sighed. "I _am_. No one would even dream of looking for me here."

"Except for Fitz," I muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," I responded. "Why don't you want people to find you?"

_**She likes New York at night**_

_**She dreams of running away**_

She leaned against the dumpster and got a far-away look on her face. "You know, Darcy told me Kenya was amazing. But I've heard Holly J talk about New York, and that sounds like such a better place to go to escape. Where you can get lost in seas of people with bigger problems than your own."

_**Shine on **_

_**Bright like the sun**_

_**But even the sky turns gray**_

I sat next to her, quiet, until she turned to me with tears falling freely.

"They're getting divorced, Eli. Mom told me tonight. And I…I…" Her tears had turned to sobs, and she couldn't speak.

I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arms around her shuddering shoulders. "Listen to me, Clare, listen. _**I need you to hear me say-**_

_**Breathe, just breathe.**_

**_Take _**_**the world off your shoulders,**_

_**And put it on me. **_

**_Breathe, just breathe._**

_**Let the life that you live be all that you need."**_

Her sobbing lightened a little, and she whispered, "It's not that easy. I'm… I'm scared. What's going to happen to them, to me? We're not going to be a family anymore." Her blue eyes pierced mine, and I felt my heart jump.

"**Let go of the fear.**

**Let go of the doubt.**

**Let go of the ones who try to put you down.**

**You're gonna be fine.**

**Don't hold it inside.**

**If you hurt right now,**

**Then let it all come out."**

Clare's breathing was heavy as she rested her head on my chest. I kissed her head softly and murmured, **"**_**Breathe, just breathe.**_

_**Take the world off your shoulders,**_

_**And put it on me.**_

_**Breathe, just breathe.**_

_**Let the life that you live be all that you need."**_

Careful not to disturb her, I lifted Clare up carried her the two blocks to where my hearse was parked, still running. Shit.

I set her in the backseat, and drove to the empty school parking lot. Not even the sunrise could tear my gaze away from the angel sleeping peacefully in the backseat.

* * *

**A/N: R&R please and thanks. I had fun writing this, so I hoped you enjoyed(:**


End file.
